Pokemon: Confession
by ICrzy
Summary: This is a short about Pokemon! The time is during Best Wishes/Black & White. The person talking is my OC character. OCxAsh, OCxTrip


Pokemon Sam's confession

I've been traveling alone for a while, maybe a couple of weeks. It's been me and my Pokemon. That and my sketch book. I've been drawing varies Pokemon I've come across many blow my mind. I am walking in a purple tink top with blue shorts, and shoes. My dark red hair flew in the wind. Then I looked up seeing the clouds getting darker. I ran hoping to come across a city, close. I was in luck, I ran into the Pokemon Center. I was wet but not as bad. I stood at the door catching my breathe when I noticed Trip standing handing his Poke balls to Nurse Joy. She smiled saying they'll be ready soon. She walked off, that's when he noticed me. I blushed and leaned up. He walked over, "Your wet." The first thing he said. I pointed outside, "It's raining." I said. He nodded, "I can see." He said. We both sat down, I was changed into warm clothes and I had a blanket around me to keep me warm. I had Nurse Joy have a look at my Pokemon since I was here, Trip looked at me. I was making sure my sketch book wasn't ruined. Which luckily it wasn't. "How is the sketches?" He asked. I shrugged, "Alright I mean I should be focusing on battles than sketches. So how many badges you have?"I asked him. He pulled them out to show me. Five, no way? I only had three. Looking sad I kept to myself, then looked up. "Trip how is your training coming along?" I asked. He glanced to the window, "Alright I guess." He said. That was the last thing we said to each other. For the half an hour we sat there we didn't speak. He just looked out the windows with his blue eyes and I sat holding the blanket tight while looking at the floor. That's when I heard people run in, "Lucky us we found a Pokemon Center." I knew that voice. That voice, it's him. Before I turned my head I heard this voice say, "Hey isn't that Trip and Sam?" I turned my head to see Ash, Iris, and Cilan. Trip noticed them too and he stood up, he turned to me. "You should get some rest, and sit near the fire. Don't need to catch a cold." He said and walked off. I moved closer to the fire, that's when the group sat over. "You know Trip well huh?" Cilan asked. I nodded, I sneezed after that. I looked at them and said, "I've known Trip since we were kids. We lived in the same neighborhood." I said. Iris was shocked, "For real?" She asked and I nodded, "Yeah we made a promise when we were little we were make our dreams come true. Him beating Alder and me coming a great Pokemon artist." I said.

Ash smiled, "An artist? Can I see your work?" He asked. I shrugged and he took my sketch book, he gasped and smiled. "Wow Sam, these are amazing!" He said. I smiled a little bit, "I love to draw. I guess I love it more than battling." I said. "Then why battle then?" Cilan asked. I shrugged again, my hair resting in my face. "I-I guess I wanted to be with Trip as he made his dream into reality. Not just by cheering him to victory by also battling him and making him stronger." I said. I looked up, Nurse Joy walked over and handed me hot coco. I thanked her as she walked off. I took a drink from it, I looked at the three trainers in front of me. I sighed, "But Trip doesn't want me around. He rather trains alone, it is kinda sad. But he isn't the same little kid that use to play with me." I said. Ash was a little upset, "Hey Sam deep down inside he is the same Trip. He is really focus on becoming the best. And doesn't want you worrying is all." He said. I really wanted to believe it, I really did. But how could I. I looked at him and smiled, "Ash you are too kind. Too kind, and one day it will help you go farther than you dreamed." I said. He looked at me clueless but then smiled anyways, "Alright!" He said and then gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and laughed, later I checked myself into a room to sleep in for the night. Walking to the room I see Trip walking out of the room, both of us stopped. He glanced at me, "You going to bed?" He asked and I nodded, "Trip." I said looking down. My face in complete shadows, he raised one eyebrow. "What?" He asked. I looked up, "Do you think of me as a friend anymore? Do you even want me around? To help you. To cheer you on. Do you want to be with me?" I asked. He must have noticed a tear slide down my face, because his expression changed. He looked at me and stepped closer, "Sam. I do care about you as a friend, always. I just, I just want you to become better without me. And me become better without you." He said. "That doesn't make any sense." I said crying. He looked at me, "You were there for me when I needed you when we were small. As the same for you, but now. We have our goals in life. What we want to do and who we want to become. I want you to focus on it, whether its battling or sketching." He said. I saw he touched my face to rub off the tears, I was blushing. He smiled, "Sammy you are an amazing artist. Do what your heart says." He said. He left me in the hallway confused, tears still sliding down my cheek. I had never been more confused in my life.

The very next day I saw Trip, I shouted his name. He glanced to me, behind me was Ash and his friends. I winked at him. "You and me, battle." I said with a grin. I wanted to see how strong he was, with me watching a few of his battles in the tournament I knew his attacks. But then again he trained so I had no idea. So during this battle we both fought with force and strength. But finally falling was me, he won. With that he says, "I think sketch is for you." He said. I looked shocked and at him, he gave me a grin. Then called him Pokemon back to the ball and began to leave. I stood there just staring at Trip walking away. Ash was shouting, Cilan glanced to me. "Sam?" He said. I closed my eyes for a quick and open them, my expression changed. From a frown to a smile and then I waved. "Trip! I'll get you next time! You train your Pokemon and I'll do the same!" I shouted with a tear slide down my cheek. Ash and his friends looked at me confused. I understand, Trip is still my best friend. He knows me better than myself. Sketching is my goal and battling is not, but now Trip will be the only person I battle. I will help him get stronger, like Trip just help me. "Trip your such a good friend." I said quietly and then walked off when I couldn't see him anymore.

**Please review this is something I worked hard on... Sam is my OC she is an artist and doesn't know who she is yet. To give you an understanding on her age and Trip's, Sam and Trip are both 11. PLEASE FAVORITE IT TOO!**


End file.
